Feelings from that Night
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: For class, Eli and Clare write about what happened on Vegas Night. How did they feel during that fateful night? And what feelings were unspoken that night? How will all of this change Eli and Clare's relationship?


**I've been on such an Eclare kick lately, it's ridiculous XD Here's my latest Eclare fic, **_**That Night**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"Eli, Clare, can you come up here for a minute," their teacher, Ms. Dawes, asked as the bell rang to signal the end of class. Eli and Clare exchanged confused looks before making their way to her desk. Ms. Dawes waited until the class had left to talk.

"I heard what happened on Vegas Night," Ms. Dawes said, compassion in her eyes, "And, if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you two would mind writing a little something about that night. I have a feeling you can make something great."

"Okay," Clare said softly. Eli noticed the sadness that flashed in her amazing blue eyes. He just nodded. Ms. Dawes dismissed them and Clare practically ran out class.

She ran through the halls, darting passed student, into the girl's bathroom which was thankfully empty. Clare slid to the floor, her back against the door. She wrapped her arms around her knees, sobs wracking her body.

For the past two weeks, she had been having nightmares about that night. In most of them, that knife didn't miss Eli and she had to watch him die.

She remembered the scene so clearly. The moonlight glistening menacingly off the steel blade in Fitz's hand. Eli's voice, void of any sarcasm, genuine with apology. That had scared her the most. That's when she knew they were in trouble.

Fitz thrusting the knife forward, Eli's slight shout of shock, her own yelp that ripped from her throat. The moment when she thought Eli had been killed and her heart nearly stopped. And then the wave of relief when she saw the knife in the wall and Eli not injured.

A knock on the door startled her.

"Clare, are you in there?" Eli's voice asked from the other side. Clare stood up and stumbled toward the sink.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll be out in a minute." Clare splashed some cold water on her face, dried herself off with a paper towel and stepped outside.

"Guess I really had to go," she said, plastering a smile on her face. Eli looked at her, surveying her face.

"Clare, what's wrong," he asked. Clare acted as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, making her way toward the front doors, Eli on her tail.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that," Eli said, opening the front doors for her. Clare saw her mother's car waiting for her.

"I have to go," she said, rushing toward the car. She got in, mumbling a hello to her mother. Clare glanced at the rearview mirror, watching Eli's figure grow smaller and smaller as her mother drove away.

* * *

"Eli, Clare, do you have your work ready for us today?" Ms. Dawes asked during class the next day.

"I'll go first," Eli offered, "I have a poem." He stood up and went to the front of the class. He looked down at the paper and read:

_The moonlight had a mind of its own_

_Focusing on the steel blade_

_Cold, hard, deadly_

_Like it's owner_

_A whimper from the lockers_

_I see her face, eyes holding tears_

_I never meant for this to happen_

_It wasn't supposed to go this __**far**__-_

Eli's voice cracked the last word. He cleared his throat and blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Sorry about that," he said, then continued:

_Backed against a wall_

_Staring death in the face_

_I'm not ready_

_I'm scared_

_An arm shooting forward_

_I scream_

_Wait for the pain, the blood_

…_Nothing_

_The knife buried in a wall, not my flesh_

_I'm too shocked to be relieved_

_A shout, a light_

_But I don't pay attention because_

Eli looked up and stared at Clare as he spoke:

_All I feel is warm hands_

_On my knee and shoulder_

_All I smell is apples_

_All I hear is her sweet sigh of relief_

_All I see is her face_

_Close enough to kiss mine_

_And I know it's all worth it_

_As long as she lives_

Clare sat there, her mouth slightly open as Eli took his seat. Ms. Dawes clapped slowly.

"Excellent job Mr. Goldsworthy," she said, "Ms. Edwards." Clare stood and went to the front of the class, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"I wrote a poem too," she said quietly. Clare cleared her throat and said:

_It was like a dream_

_Or a nightmare_

_A perfect set for a horror movie_

_Dark corridor, a door closing shut somewhere_

_A knife_

_But this isn't a dream_

_A nightmare_

_Or a movie_

_This is life_

_I never thought this would happen_

_But here we are_

_He's holding a knife that can end my world_

Clare took a deep breath, wiping frantically at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, then continued:

_I can't move_

_I now know what it means to be frozen with fear_

_All I can do is watch_

_The knife thrusts forward_

_In that moment, I watch my world fall apart_

_A scream_

_Was it mine?_

_He falls and I know I've lost him_

_But…where's the blood?_

_The knife, it's in the wall,_

_Not his flesh_

_So many emotions at once_

_Relief he's alive_

_Anger he started this_

_Fear of losing him_

Clare wiped frantically at the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't do this," she said. Clare ran out the classroom. Eli followed her through the deserted hallways.

"Clare wait!" he called out. He caught her arm before she ran in the bathroom. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Let me go," she said, her voice shaking as she cried. Eli glanced down at the poem still in her hand. His eyes saw the last few lines she hadn't read

_I can't lose him_

_I don't know what I'd do if I did_

_I love him_

_I didn't realize it until I thought he was gone_

_I love him_

Eli's green eyes left the paper to look at Clare. He took her in his arms, holding her body close to his. He felt the sobs racking her body. Her small hands clutched at his black hoodie.

"Clare," Eli whispered.

"Please," she sobbed, "Eli, promise me nothing like that will happen again. Promise me you won't deal with a situations with Fitz's how you did ever again. I can't lose you." Eli held her tighter, burying his face in her hair.

"I promise," he said softly, "I love you Clare." Eli heard Clare's small gasp.

"I love you," Eli said, again, backing away enough look into her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying, but Eli thought she looked beautiful.

"I-I love you too," she stammered. Eli threaded a hand through her hair and pulled Clare's face close to his, his lips connecting with hers in kiss. A kiss that they both poured their emotions into. Fear, happiness, uncertainty, and love.

**So there's **_**Feelings from that Night**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
